Une commotion graduée de fortune
by shadowquill17
Summary: La vie de Scorpius est parfaitement normale et son job chez Heaven's Darling, le coffee-shop mi-moldu mi-sorcier, tout sauf excitant. Enfin, jusqu'à que Scorpius rencontre Rose, adorable rouquine qui pourrait bien être la femme de sa vie mais s'avère aussi être une Weasley, ce qui veut dire "pas touche" pour un Malefoy… et quand est-ce que sa vie est devenue aussi compliquée ?
1. Chapter 1

**Cher lecteur,**

**J'écris cette fic en l'honneur de ma meilleure amie dont c'est l'anniversaire aujourd'hui, parce qu'elle m'a suppliée d'écrire une histoire sur Scorpius et Rose en quelques chapitres et parce que, malgré mon appréhension et ma peur de ne pas savoir tenir une histoire sur une trame plus étirée que dans un OS, je l'aime trop pour lui refuser ce cadeau…**

**(C'est pour toi ma choupette, je te souhaite une journée magique et une année pendant laquelle tous tes rêves se réaliseront ! ^^)**

**Alors voilà, pour elle et pour toi, cher lecteur, une humble tentative de te captiver…**

**De tout ****cœur****, je te souhaite une excellente lecture !**

**(le titre est tiré d'un poème de René Char)**

**...**

Scorpius Malefoy n'avait certainement pas prévu toutes ces complications lorsqu'il avait postulé à un emploi chez "Heaven's Darling".

Le café était bien placé, entre une grosse entreprise moldue au nom clinquant qui déversait chaque jour des vagues de salariés en manque de caféine à travers la double-porte verte marquée "Entrez, goûtez, revenez - car chez HD, vous en redemanderez !" et l'hôpital Ste-Mangouste dont sortait un flot continu de visiteurs, d'ex-patients et d'employés, tous désespérés de goûter à quelque chose de meilleur que les boissons chaudes immondes de l'hôpital.

En effet, "Heaven's Darling" était un café hybride, mi-moldu, mi-sorcier. Les deux frères fondateurs, l'un magique, l'autre non, avaient décidé de s'unir malgré leurs différences dans la création du type d'établissement que chacun, quelle que soit sa nature, recherche constamment: un bon café.

Les sorciers (certains d'entre eux, en tout cas) aimaient venir tenter de se mêler à la population normale, et les moldus prenaient les options telles que "jus de citrouille" et "Bièraubeurre" pour des excentricités de la direction; mais quelques courageux allèrent même jusqu'à goûter d'un air hésitant, et ceux-là ne furent pas déçus.

C'était un travail assez répétitif pour que Scorpius puisse y devenir compétent rapidement, et assez amusant (voir des sorciers lutter courageusement pour prononcer les noms de boissons typiquement moldus avant de se rabattre sur la "sélection sorcière", comme l'appelait Scorpius, ne cesserait jamais d'être hilarant) pour ne pas mourir d'ennui derrière son comptoir; somme toute, un travail moyen.

Il ne se serait jamais attendu à ce que sa vie change, pour le meilleur et pour le pire (surtout pour le meilleur) dans ce même café.

Et pourtant.

C'était un mardi lorsqu'_elle_ entra pour la première fois dans le café.

* * *

- Malefoy, tu fais chier, t'as encore fini le sirop de fraise !

Scorpius se tourna vers Leroy, son collègue et ami, et lui adressa une petite moue innocente.

- Désolé Lee, mais tu sais ce que c'est…

Il ajouta une dernière coulée de caramel au Mocha Creamy Double Caramel Heart qu'il préparait.

- … le cœur a ses raisons que la raison ignore, termina-t-il avec un clin d'œil complice à sa cliente du moment.

Celle-ci gloussa et Leroy, habitué aux frasques de Scorpius, leva les yeux au ciel avant de partir vers l'arrière-boutique en grommelant.

- Voici votre boisson, et bonne journée ! souhaita-t-il en poussant le récipient en plastique à travers le comptoir.

La femme qui l'avait commandé s'en saisit et s'éloigna avec un sourire chaleureux, et Scorpius s'essuya les mains sur son tablier.

À cette heure, le café n'avait que peu de clients, et Scorpius en profita pour aller chercher un autre bac de muffins au chocolat et à la framboise dans l'arrière-boutique, s'attelant à la tâche de les ranger soigneusement dans leur vitrine lorsqu'il revint avec les pâtisseries. Le tintement de la sonnette d'entrée retentit, et Scorpius plaça les derniers gâteaux de la boîte avant de revenir vers le comptoir et de…

Oh Merlin.

Il y avait une fille de l'autre côté de la caisse enregistreuse.

Mais pas n'importe quelle fille, oh non.

Une fille avec des boucles rousses, sauvages, qui semblaient jaillir de sa tête avec l'énergie des flammes d'un incendie.

Avec un visage à la peau laiteuse, constellé de taches de rousseur minuscules et innombrables, dorées comme des baisers de soleil.

Avec une bouche aux lèvres couleur grenade, couleur groseille, couleur désir, que Scorpius eut l'envie immédiate de couvrir avec les siennes, de ravager de baisers suppliants, de dévaster d'une adoration sans bornes.

Et oh, bon sang de dragon et draps de Circé, ses yeux.

Grands, et ourlés de longs cils bruns, et vifs et profonds et tellement, _tellement_ bleus_._

La fille le regarda.

Il regarda la fille.

_Vas-y, parle, Roméo, dis quelque chose ! Invite-la à prendre un verre, je sais pas, moi !_

_Gue… quoi ?_

_N'importe quoi, elle va croire que t'es un trépané du bulbe et là ce sera mort._

_Mais…_

_OUVRE LA BOUCHE, LE GNOME._

Alors Scorpius ouvrit la bouche et dit quelque chose (il ne savait pas quoi), et _elle_ répondit autre chose en souriant, et ses dents (petites, avec une canine légèrement tordue du côté droit, _parfaites_) se découvrirent une seconde. Puis Scorpius lui demanda sa commande d'une voix qui semblait totalement détachée de son corps, et elle la lui donna, et c'est les mains tremblantes qu'il commença à préparer avec un soin tout particulier le Frappé Brownie Extra Peanut.

Protégé par le bruit familier du mixer qui bourdonnait en hachant biscuits et copeaux de chocolat dans un tourbillon informe, l'esprit de Scorpius s'activa avec un dynamisme presque désespéré.

Qui était-elle ? Scorpius ne l'avait jamais vue auparavant, il s'en serait rappelé, Merlin, il aurait _chéri_ le jour où il avait pu poser les yeux sur cette divine créature… venait-elle de cette entreprise moldue ? Avait-elle l'air d'une moldue ?

_Pas moyen, mec. La fille la plus belle du coin, des cheveux de feu, un visage à vendre son âme à Satan pour une poignée d'herbe sèche ? Pas moyen qu'elle soit moldue, on voit vraiment que t'y connaît rien. Elle respire la magie, cette fille._

_Mais…_

_Je sais, il y a des moldues pas mal du tout, mais regarde-la. Juste, juste… regarde-la bien._

Et Scorpius jeta un coup d'œil entre le pot de pailles et le mixer, et la fille attendait toujours, ses sourcils délicatement froncés, sa crinière enflammée ombrant ses pommettes…

Non, non, elle devait être sorcière.

Elle _devait_ être sorcière, parce que Scorpius l'avait aperçue pendant moins de trente secondes et qu'il était déjà tenté de mettre un genou à terre pour lui demander de l'épouser, et il savait que lorsqu'elle partirait il aurait un béguin de la taille du système solaire… et si elle était moldue, jamais elle ne voudrait lui parler, il ne savait rien de ce monde-là, il ne savait rien…

_Bon sang de dragon, pour ÇA ? Si elle était moldue, je te jure que je serais vraiment prêt à apprendre ce qu'elle veut…_

_Oh, tais-toi._

Il jeta un coup d'œil furtif vers sa nouvelle cliente, dont les petits doigts menus tapotaient tranquillement le bois brillant du comptoir, comme pour se souvenir du rythme d'une bonne chanson, et sentit une chaleur inconnue se répandre entre ses côtes, dans un mouvement liquide et rassurant qui lui rappela la Bièraubeurre.

Il versa le mélange glacé dans un récipient prévu à cet effet, en recouvrit la surface de crème chantilly avec un coup de poignet de maître, se retint de justesse de dessiner un cœur au sirop de chocolat sur les tendres volutes blanches, et termina en recouvrant le tout d'un couvercle qu'il bloqua d'un geste sûr avant de revenir vers la fille avec sa boisson…

Lorsqu'il la lui tendit, leurs doigts se frôlèrent sur la condensation du verre en plastique, et elle lui fit un sourire tellement adorable que le cœur de Scorpius manqua un battement, et ses poumons n'eurent plus d'air, et il se trompa sûrement en lui rendant la monnaie.

Scorpius était encore en train de la dévorer des yeux, et la fille rougit un peu (Merlin, cette couleur écarlate sur sa peau claire faisait encore plus ressortir ses taches de rousseur, comme des étoiles sur un fond de coucher de soleil, et _tais-toi Scorpius tu es vraiment trop nul_), et elle parut hésiter un instant à dire quelque chose, puis secoua la tête, lâcha un petit "au revoir" d'une voix un peu rauque et partit vers la sortie d'un pas hâtif.

Scorpius ne se réveilla que quand elle avait déjà posé une main sur la poignée de la porte, et sa bouche s'activa plus vite que son cerveau.

- Scorpius, s'écria-t-il soudain.

Les autres clients qui étaient installés dans le café levèrent la tête à son exclamation, et la fille qui s'était arrêtée après un léger sursaut eut l'air un peu confus; Scorpius se flagella mentalement avant de reprendre.

- Mon nom, c'est… Scorpius.

Les yeux de la fille papillonnèrent une seconde vers la poitrine de Scorpius, avant de remonter vers ses yeux.

- Rose, fit alors la fille, juste assez fort pour être entendue par Scorpius.

Quel nom adorable, fournit aussitôt le cerveau embrumé de ce dernier. Quel nom charmant, parfait, _magnifique_…

- Rose Weasley, précisa alors Rose, et Scorpius sentit tout son sang abandonner son visage.

Mais avec un dernier sourire, Rose tira la porte et une seconde plus tard elle était partie.

Scorpius vacilla, sentit ses jambes se dérober sous lui, chercha appui sur le comptoir.

Une Weasley.

_Là tu l'as dans le cul, Malefoy…_

Il ne répondit rien.

Peut-être aurait-il mieux fallu qu'elle soit moldue, en fin de compte.

_Sans blague._

**...**

**Eh bien voilà, c'est tout pour ce premier chapitre… si ça t'a plu ou si tu as des commentaires à faire, cher lecteur, n'hésite pas à laisser une review, ça fait toujours plaisir et comme je le dis si souvent, review = LOVE ! ;-)**

**Dans le cas où tu as assez aimé cette première approche pour vouloir lire la suite, je peux déjà te dire que le prochain chapitre est à moitié écrit et que je le publierai dès qu'il sera terminé… alors je t'en prie, sois patient, et à bientôt j'espère ! ^^**


	2. Chapter 2

**Cher lecteur, bonjour !**

**Me revoici avec le deuxième chapitre de cette fiction hybride Next Generation/coffee-shop… je ne suis pas trop sûre de ce chapitre, alors n'hésite pas à me le dire s'il y a des incohérences; mettre en place une telle variation de la traditionnelle rencontre à Poudlard est plus ardu que je n'aurais pu l'imaginer… **

**Mais bon, sur ce, je te laisse à ta lecture, alors enjoy ! ^^**

**...**

Scorpius avait seulement passé quelques semaines à Poudlard.

Petit et effrayé, il avait été placé chez Serpentard et avait rejoint la marée vert et argent que son nom lui avait toujours promise, incertain d'être vraiment digne de la réputation de la maison des ambitieux mais décidé à se forger une place dont il pourrait être fier.

Le destin en avait voulu autrement, et la mort de sa mère, victime d'une bande de criminels qui avaient jugé indispensable de la punir d'avoir épousé un Malefoy, avait plongé son père dans un désespoir furieux; Drago Malefoy avait aussitôt retiré son fils unique de Poudlard, souhaitant le protéger de tous ceux qui pourraient vouloir punir des fautes de son père un Scorpius trop jeune pour même comprendre le poids difficile qu'avait son nom de famille… ainsi l'héritier des Malefoy avait passé une adolescence solitaire, partagée entre leçons avec des précepteurs privés et la consultation compulsive de tous les livres qu'on voulait bien lui confier.

Si ses découvertes l'avaient renseigné sur toutes les choses que son père avait refusé de lui raconter sur la Grande Guerre, sur comment Voldemort avait été vaincu et comment Harry Potter, l'Élu, avait rendu la paix au monde des sorciers, elles l'avaient aussi rendu douloureusement conscient des implications que le nom de Malefoy portait aux yeux du monde, et plus que jamais désireux de prouver qu'il valait mieux que son patronyme ou que ce que quiconque pensait savoir de lui.

Mais ses relations avec son père n'ayant jamais été de celles qui auraient pu l'encourager à se forger sa propre opinion, il s'en était de plus en plus éloigné, jusqu'à partir de la maison le jour de ses dix-sept ans pour se lancer enfin dans la réalité du monde du dehors, loin de l'amertume de Drago et ses regrets passés.

Après cinq ans d'errance et de questionnements, ce travail à Heaven's Darling était censé le réconcilier avec le monde sorcier et lui permettre de mieux connaître le monde moldu; bref, l'endroit parfait pour un fils rebelle dont le vœu le plus cher était de trouver sa voie…

Le problème, c'est que Scorpius ne s'était pas attendu à ce que "sa voie" se manifeste sous la forme d'une sorcière rousse aux yeux d'un bleu impossible et au nom synonyme de _bas les pattes, Malefoy, celle-là n'est pas pour toi_.

Parce qu'il avait beau avoir passé sa vie comme un reclus, à l'écart du monde sorcier et de tout ce qui aurait pu, selon son père, le mettre en danger, il en savait suffisamment pour comprendre que les noms Weasley et Malefoy n'étaient pas de ceux qui se retrouveraient un jour côte à côte sur un faire-part de mariage.

Parfois, il trouvait vraiment que sa vie craignait.

* * *

_Rose_ revint le lendemain, et Scorpius remercia le ciel en la voyant pousser la porte un peu après quinze heures.

Ainsi il n'avait pas rêvé, Rose Weasley était bien réelle, et elle était plus belle que jamais dans un manteau couleur prune, un bonnet en laine kaki retenant ses cheveux roux dont quelques boucles s'échappaient néanmoins en volutes gracieuses que Scorpius eut envie de remettre en place d'une caresse du doigt…

Rose s'approcha du comptoir, une lueur timide dans ses iris couleur océan.

-Bonjour, euh, Scorpius…

Scorpius sentit son cœur faire un bond dans sa poitrine en entendant _son_ nom rouler dans _cette_ bouche, mais déjà Rose continuait, apparemment inconsciente de l'effet qu'elle avait sur lui, comme souvent les beautés rousses le sont.

-Je vais prendre la même chose qu'hier ?

Ses yeux bleus plantés dans ceux de Scorpius ne firent rien pour arranger le trouble de ce dernier, et il ne put qu'acquiescer d'un signe de tête raide, incapable de formuler une réponse articulée… et il s'empressa de se soustraire à la vue de Rose pour aller confectionner sa boisson.

Morceaux de biscuit et de chocolat se confondirent dans un tourbillon de mixer aussi chaotique que les pensées de Scorpius, et après quelques secondes il sursauta en entendant soudain par-delà le bruit de l'appareil que quelqu'un avait parlé.

En relevant la tête, il vit que Rose le regardait, les joues écarlates; Scorpius bondit sur le mixer et arracha la prise, manquant de balancer la boisson sur le sol.

-Je, quoi ? cria-t-il presque. Je… je n'ai pas entendu ce que tu as dit.

Il se donna une claque mentale. _Bravo, Scorpius. Très sexy._

Heureusement, Rose ne sembla pas s'en offusquer et rougit un peu plus.

-Non, euh… je me demandais juste si tu étudiais pas loin d'ici ?

Scorpius fit de son mieux pour ne pas renverser le récipient dans sa hâte de se rapprocher de la jeune fille.

-Je, en fait j'ai terminé mes études, je suis… je fais juste ça en ce moment, expliqua-t-il en faisant un geste vers la caisse enregistreuse.

_Merlin, belle façon de faire ta pub, mec ! Comment tu veux qu'elle ait envie de connaître un Malefoy qui en plus bosse chez la version sorcière de Starbucks ? Chapeau, mon gars, chapeau._

_Oh ça va, hein. C'est pas comme si j'avais la moindre chance avec elle._

_Je sais pas… ce serait pas la première fois que la gentille petite fille bouclée craquerait pour le bad-boy de mauvaise famille avec une montagne de daddy issues plus grosse que lui, pas vrai ?_

_Je… oh mais ta gueule, franchement._

-Je, euh… croassa Scorpius, et toi ? Tu… étudies… quoi, euh, pas loin ?

À ce stade-là, Scorpius avait l'impression très nette qu'un escargot asocial et pustuleux aurait eu plus de chances avec Rose.

Ce qui, bien sûr, importait peu. Puisqu'elle était une Weasley, et lui un Malefoy, et tout ça.

_C'est ça, mec. Trouve des excuses à ta nullité crasse._

_Eh, ça va, hein._

_Oh, oh, la beauté va parler. Tu peux t'estimer heureux qu'elle n'ait pas fui en courant. Et remercier le charme ravageur des Malefoy pour ça… _

_Ta. Gueule._

- En fait je fais un stage à, hum… l'hôpital d'à côté ? précisa Rose, une hésitation dans sa voix que Scorpius ne comprit pas.

Elle lui lança un regard expectatif, semblant attendre une réponse précise de Scorpius qui ne savait absolument pas quoi répondre.

-Oh, Sainte Mangouste ? ânonna-t-il bêtement, et il eut encore une fois envie de se mettre une poignée de fourchettes en plastique dans la gorge pour ne plus avoir à parler.

_Génial, tu sais comment parler de ce qui saute aux yeux, toi. Mais whaouh, une infirmière ! Tu t'es décroché le gros lot !_

_J'ai décroché rien du tout, comment veux-tu qu'une future Médicomage s'intéresse à moi ?_

_Hum. Avec cet état d'esprit, c'est sûr que t'es pas près de conclure._

Mais étrangement, Rose eut l'air intensément soulagée en entendant sa réponse, et elle offrit un sourire éclatant à un Scorpius un peu sonné.

-Oh Merlin, s'exclama-t-elle, les yeux brillants, j'espérais tellement que tu sois sorcier !

Elle parut réaliser ce qu'elle venait de dire, et se mordit la lèvre d'un air contrit.

-Je veux dire, les Moldus sont super aussi, vraiment. Mais je… enfin je me suis juste dit que, puisque je ne t'avais jamais vu à Poudlard, tu… enfin je ne sais pas, c'est très bien que tu sois sorcier quand même, dit-elle très vite, ses joues rougissant à vue d'œil.

Scorpius ne put s'empêcher de sourire en la voyant si adorablement gênée, et il poussa gentiment sa boisson vers elle.

-Eh bien oui, je suis sorcier, fit-il avec un haussement d'épaules faussement nonchalant.

_C'est ça, joue-la cool. Elle n'a pas besoin de savoir que tu as rêvé d'elle cette nuit._

Rose ne remarqua pas le rougissement soudain de Scorpius et se contenta de lui adresser un sourire timide (Scorpius sentit son estomac faire un petit saut périlleux). Elle lui tendit une mornille et Scorpius lui rendit sa monnaie en s'efforçant de garder loin de son esprit tout souvenir de son rêve de la nuit précédente.

-Je, euh… à bientôt alors, bégaya-t-il.

Rose lui adressa un dernier sourire aux yeux brillants et sortit du café, sa boisson fermement serrée dans sa main gauche…

Et Scorpius réalisa soudain que ses genoux tremblaient, et qu'une sueur froide lui couvrait le dos; il sentait son pouls battre frénétiquement jusque dans le bout de ses doigts.

_Oh… bon sang._

_Tu l'as dit, bouffi. J'imagine que "ignorer cela et attendre que ça s'en aille" n'est plus vraiment une option maintenant, pas vrai ?_

_Je suis foutu._

_Toi et moi, mon vieux, toi et moi. Mais eh, vois le bon côté des choses. Il n'y a aucune chance qu'elle te regarde, c'est ce que tu m'as dit, non ? Alors jusqu'à preuve du contraire, tu es totalement en sécurité avec ton petit crush sur miss Weasley… _

Scorpius n'aima pas du tout le ton sournois de sa voix intérieure.

* * *

Rose revint presque chaque jour après cette deuxième rencontre, et Scorpius se surprit de plus en plus régulièrement à regarder sa montre en espérant que les aiguilles tournent plus vite et amènent avec elles l'heure de la visite quotidienne de la ravissante rouquine…

Il tombait amoureux à vitesse grand V, et le problème était qu'il n'y avait aucun moyen d'arrêter cela.

Chaque jour, Scorpius en apprenait un peu plus sur Rose, et chaque jour sa décision de ne rien tenter avec elle devenait un peu plus compliquée à se justifier… et puis Rose semblait bien l'aimer aussi, non ? Elle lui souriait tout le temps, elle revenait chaque jour et prenait la peine de lui parler, de partager des choses avec lui… ça devait vouloir dire quelque chose, pas vrai ?

C'était décidé, il devait lui demander un rendez-vous. Pour lui laisser au moins une chance de le voir dans autre chose que son affreux tablier bleu et plein de taches, marqué du logo fleuri de Heaven's Darling…

Malheureusement, lorsque Scorpius, le lendemain, vit Rose entrer dans le café, les joues rosies par un rire et les cheveux ébouriffés par la brise, son sourire se figea sur ses lèvres, gelant son sang et arrêtant le transport d'oxygène jusqu'à son cœur.

Parce que Rose n'était pas seule.

Scorpius déglutit péniblement en _les_ voyant arriver vers lui, et pour une fois son attention n'était pas sur Rose; non, elle était toute entière sur le mec qui l'accompagnait.

Le regard de Scorpius passa du bras mince qui serrait la taille de Rose avec possessivité, à la façon dont Rose s'appuyait contre lui avec une familiarité qui lui fit mal au cœur, à leurs sourires heureux et rieurs, et Scorpius détesta aussitôt ce gars qui lui volait sans le connaître la seule chose qu'il avait vraiment voulue depuis longtemps.

Et Scorpius se donna une baffe mentale de n'avoir pas su que la fille de ses rêves n'était pas libre; évidemment qu'elle avait un petit ami, _évidemment_, ils devaient faire la queue pour sortir avec elle !

Rose s'approcha, et son sourire adorable donna la nausée à Scorpius; de savoir que tout ce temps il avait cru que ce sourire était quelque chose de spécial, quelque chose de spécial pour _lui_… se rendre compte soudain qu'il s'était simplement fait des films était vraiment, _vraiment_ douloureux.

Il garda un visage impassible, intimant à son cœur de continuer à battre, ce n'était pas si grave, mais surtout de _continuer à battre_.

-Qu'est-ce que ce sera? fit-il d'un ton glacial à l'encontre de son rival.

Les yeux de ce dernier s'agrandirent imperceptiblement, et Scorpius ignora délibérément la surprise qu'il sentit émaner de Rose, mais il n'avait aucune envie de s'aplatir devant ce mec.

Il était obligé de le servir, mais il n'était pas obligé d'être poli, pas vrai ?

_T'as tout compris, mon petit. Reste froid, reste calme, bien Serpentard. __Ça ne va durer que quelques minutes, et ensuite on pourra se concentrer sur la recherche d'un chouette petit rebound, rien que pour toi. Crois-moi, quand on en aura fini, tu ne te souviendras même plus de mademoiselle je-suis-bonne-et-je-le-sais. _

_Hé._

_Je sais, je sais. Pas cool. Un peu comme une fille qui drague un pauvre gars pendant trois semaines et qui finit par amener son copain à la fête. Bitchmove, mon gars, bitchmove._

_J'aurais dû le savoir, c'était obligé._

_Et pas ta faute, tu pouvais pas deviner. Allez, maintenant, ferme-moi tous ces sentiments embarrassants, et on leur dit adieu. Hop._

Et Scorpius fit ce que sa voix lui disait, même s'il n'était pas certain que c'était la meilleure solution.

Peut-être qu'ainsi ça ferait moins mal.

**...**

**Eh bien, astucieux lecteur, qu'en as-tu pensé ?**

**Si tu as aimé, si tu n'as pas aimé, si tu as des remarques ou des commentaires à faire, surtout laisse une review; au risque de me répéter, les reviews c'est de l'amour et j'en ai vraiment besoin en ce moment…**

*******puppy dog eyes***


	3. Chapter 3

**Cher lecteur, bonjour !**

**Je dois tout d'abord m'excuser, te supplier de me pardonner, que dis-je, ramper à tes pieds pour ta miséricorde… car non, je ne suis pas fière d'avoir pris autant de temps pour publier ce nouveau chapitre, et j'en suis profondément désolée. Entre la rentrée et le manque d'inspiration et les doutes, j'ai vraiment dépassé toutes les limites…**

**Mais j'espère sincèrement que ce grand retour me rendra moins condamnable à tes yeux, et que ce chapitre te consolera de mon absence prolongée… **

**Enjoy ! ^^**

**...**

Scorpius ne savait plus très bien ce qu'il faisait.

Rose et son copain avaient quitté le café depuis quelques heures déjà, et Scorpius ne parvenait pas à s'ôter de la tête le regard blessé de Rose lorsqu'elle avait regardé derrière elle une dernière fois avant de passer la porte, la colère mêlée d'incompréhension dans ses yeux pas tout à fait assez vive pour que Scorpius ne remarque pas le bras solide que le copain avait passé autour de la taille fine de la rouquine.

Il lui avait même tenu la porte, ce connard.

_Franchement, ça s'est pas si mal terminé._

_Sérieusement ? Tu vas vraiment jouer cette carte ? Vas-y alors, dis-moi un peu comment ça aurait possiblement pu être pire._

_Je sais pas, moi. Il aurait pu se pointer avec une batte ? Parce que sans vouloir t'insulter, mec, t'es pas exactement dans une forme olympique._

_Ha ha, je t'emmerde._

Et oui, Scorpius avait remarqué, vaguement, lointainement, sans vraiment y faire attention, que le copain de Rose était un putain de top-model, tout en cheveux noirs sauvages et en yeux vert émeraude, et franchement comment Scorpius aurait même pu imaginer être un rival face à _ça_, avec sa face blanche comme un fromage de Hollande et ses yeux sans couleur et son putain de look d'albinos ?

Il avait vraiment été trop con.

Et le pire dans tout ça ? Il n'arrivait pas tout à fait à savoir ce qui craignait le plus dans cette histoire le fait qu'il se soit fait mené en bateau comme un imbécile heureux… ou bien la perspective de ne plus jamais voir Rose passer la porte de Heaven's Darling.

* * *

Apparemment, l'univers avait d'autres plans pour Scorpius, parce qu'il revit Rose pas plus tard que le lendemain de sa rencontre avec le boyfriend.

Et en la voyant entrer dans le café, les joues rosies par le froid et ses cheveux roux dégringolant sur ses épaules comme des feuilles de vigne, Scorpius se sentit envahi de tout ce qu'il avait essayé de refouler tant bien que mal depuis qu'il savait que la jolie Weasley n'était pas libre joie, affection, désir, tout ce qu'il n'avait plus le droit de ressentir déferla dans sa poitrine et fit gonfler ce qui était probablement son cœur.

Mais aussitôt il la revit, heureuse et amoureuse dans les bras de son copain au physique de rêve, et il serra les dents pas question de montrer à quel point il aurait aimer tomber à genoux pour la supplier de lui donner une chance. Scorpius allait redevenir le professionnel qu'il n'aurait jamais dû cesser d'être.

-Bonjour Scorpius, fit alors Rose.

Scorpius détesta le petit bond que fit son estomac au son de sa voix.

_Reste calme, mec. Juste… reste calme._

_Facile à dire pour toi ! T'es pas celui qui se retrouve d'un coup face à la fille que… qu'il aurait… _

_Je sais, je sais. Mais ça t'avancera à rien de faire pitié, crois-moi._

-Bonjour Rose, comme d'habitude ? s'enquit-il d'un ton impersonnel.

Le regard de Rose se troubla.

-Scorpius, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? demanda-t-elle.

_Elle n'a pas l'air de savoir ce qui se passe._

_Attends, tu vas essayer de me faire croire qu'elle ne t'a pas dragué pendant tout ce temps ? Qu'elle était « seulement amicale » ou un truc de merde dans le même genre ? Conneries._

_Non, mais je sais pas, moi… _

_Crois-moi, elle t'a mené en bateau. Le coup du copain parfait, c'était sûrement juste pour te dire de ne rien tenter, qu'elle s'était juste amusée avec toi._

_Ou alors elle était vraiment juste « amicale »._

-Si tu ne sais pas, alors je ne peux vraiment pas t'aider, répondit Scorpius d'un ton glacial.

Rose pâlit visiblement, la peau sous ses taches de rousseur passant brusquement du rose pêche à un blanc crayeux.

-Quoi ? Je… Scorpius, je ne comprends pas…

Son ton suppliant ne fit qu'aggraver le ressentiment de Scorpius. Qu'attendait Rose, au juste ? Qu'il passe l'éponge sur tout ce temps qu'il avait passé à rêver qu'elle serait un jour sa petite amie ? Qu'il oublie qu'elle s'était moquée de lui, qu'elle avait flirté avec lui tout en sachant très bien qu'elle ne pourrait jamais donné suite à leurs échanges ?

Il prit une longue inspiration, se força à regarder Rose dans les yeux.

-Si tu n'as pas l'intention de commander quelque chose, j'aimerais mieux que tu partes, Rose, dit-il calmement.

-Mais, Scorpius… tenta-t-elle une dernière fois.

_Te laisse pas faire, ou la prochaine fois que tu ouvriras les yeux tu seras témoin à son mariage, et tu n'auras plus que tes yeux pour pleurer._

_Hé, je pleure pas._

_C'est ça._

-S'il te plaît, Rose, répéta Scorpius tout doucement, avant de détourner le regard.

Il ne vit pas Rose partir, mais la clochette qui tinta lorsque la porte s'ouvrit et se referma sonna comme une fin définitive.

La douleur dans la poitrine de Scorpius ne disparut pas.

* * *

On aurait pu penser qu'après un tel déferlement d'évènements inattendus, Scorpius ne verrait plus ni la ravissante rouquine de ses rêves, ni le copain inconnu et idéal de cette dernière, et qu'il pourrait vivre sa vie misérable mais tranquille, à se lamenter seul sur la perte de l'amour qu'il n'avait même jamais eu la chance de connaître…

Mais c'était apparemment trop en demander puisqu'à peine trois jours après sa dernière rencontre avec Rose, Scorpius leva la tête de son comptoir pour voir soudain le fameux petit ami rentrer en trombe dans le café, ses yeux verts lançant des éclairs meurtriers et sa mâchoire crispée dans une expression qui n'augurait rien de bon pour le jeune Malefoy.

_Oh non, oh non. Regarde qui est là._

_Je regarde, je reg-oh, si ce n'est pas monsieur je-brise-les rêves-d'innocents en personne ! Peut-être qu'il est revenu avec une batte, en fin de compte._

_Qu'est-ce que je fais ?_

_La question, c'est plutôt ce qu'il va te faire, si tu veux mon avis._

_Tu ne m'aides pas !_

_Je t'en prie._

Scorpius resta donc figé sur place, à regarder un très énervé et assoiffé de sang petit-copain-de-Rose scanner la pièce pour finalement vriller un regard brûlant sur lui.

-Eh, toi !

Et Scorpius était beaucoup de choses, mais il n'était pas un lâche. Alors quand le petit ami de la fille dont vous êtes peut-être encore amoureux débarque pour a) vous filer une raclée ou b) vous humilier publiquement avant de vous filer une raclée, vous vous taisez et vous encaissez.

En essayant de garder le visage à l'abri.

Voilà pourquoi il employa toute son énergie à rester calme et ne pas courir vers la sortie en jetant son tablier derrière lui pour aller s'exiler au Botswana, et il répondit calmement à l'invective qui s'adressait de toute évidence à lui.

-Oui ? fit-il poliment.

_Pourquoi il nous ferait du mal, en fait ? Ce n'est pas toi qui draguais sa copine…_

…

_Ok, tu voulais sortir avec elle. Mais t'as rien fait, Casanova._

_Il est peut-être juste méga-jaloux._

_Nan, tu crois ?_

Mais le temps était venu pour Scorpius d'affronter son destin.

-Qu'est-ce que tu lui as dit, espèce de connard ? cracha le petit ami.

Scorpius sentit un éclair de colère et de frustration lui parcourir l'échine.

-Ah parce que c'est de ma faute maintenant ? fit-il de son meilleur ton méprisant, spécial Malefoy. Je peux savoir ce que j'ai fait de mal ?

-Tu plaisantes, j'espère ? fit l'autre, un air qui réussissait l'exploit d'être à la fois incrédule et agressif sur son visage fin.

Scorpius haussa les épaules, et les yeux du petit copain en colère s'étrécirent.

- Ça va faire deux mois qu'elle me rabâche sans cesse les oreilles avec son petit blond du coffee-shop, et quand j'arrive c'est pour découvrir que tu la traites comme de la merde ?

_Wow, wow. Il est en colère que tu n'aies _pas_ conclu avec sa copine ? C'est quoi ce bordel ?_

-Et maintenant elle ne veut même plus me parler tellement elle est triste, à part pour me dire que c'est fini avec toi et que tu ne veux plus rien à voir à faire avec elle ?

Une inquiétude désolée tordit la gorge de Scorpius, qui eut soudain envie de se jeter aux pieds du petit ami de Rose pour le supplier de… de quoi au juste ?

_Concentre-toi, mec._

-Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ? répliqua Scorpius. Jusqu'à preuve du contraire c'est plutôt mieux pour toi que je ne sois plus intéressé, non ?

Le mensonge eut un goût acide dans sa bouche, mais même s'il était physiquement incapable de ne pas être intéressé par la ravissante rouquine, mieux valait ne pas dire la vérité après tout, un Malefoy n'aurait jamais sa place aux côtés d'une Weasley.

Mais le petit ami (dont Scorpius ne connaissait même pas le nom, après tout ce temps) sembla lire dans les pensées de ce dernier avec une facilité perturbante il écarquilla les yeux sous le coup de la compréhension.

-Mieux pour moi ? C'est ça, alors ? T'es juste effrayé parce qu'elle est une Weasley, et toi un Malefoy ?

Aucune répartie digne de ce nom ne vint à l'esprit de Scorpius, et il se trouva incapable de répondre.

-Mec, sérieux, on est plus au Moyen-Âge ! s'exclama l'autre jeune homme. Je garantis pas que ses parents seraient dingues de toi dès la première minute, mais on est loin du temps où ils te demanderaient de montrer que tu n'as rien sur le bras gauche avant d'entrer dans la salle à manger…

Il adopta une expression faussement inquiète.

-Tu n'as rien sur le bras gauche, pas vrai ?

Scorpius leva les yeux au ciel, pas impressionné pour un sou.

-Ça va, t'as fini de rigoler, je peux retourner au boulot maintenant ? fit-il d'un ton exaspéré.

Son interlocuteur soupira.

-Sérieusement, tu vas vraiment me faire croire que tu n'es pas intéressé ? J'ai jamais vu un Malefoy devenir rouge aussi vite… pointa-t-il d'un ton goguenard.

Et c'est à peu près à ce moment que Scorpius perdit tout sens commun en un instant il était sur l'autre jeune homme, et il le plaqua violemment contre le comptoir, un bras pâle coincé sous sa gorge insolente.

-Tais-toi, tu n'en sais rien, gronda-t-il.

_Wow, wow, mec. Calme. Tu sais que d'habitude je suis à fond avec toi quand tu veux la bagarre mais là… juste, calme-toi. Et ne dis rien que tu pourrais regretter._

Mais Scorpius voyait rouge. Comment cet imbécile de petit ami de Rose osait-il venir à son lieu de travail pour se moquer de lui et de ses stupides, _stupides_ sentiments ? N'avait-il pas déjà gagné ?

-Et puis qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire, hein ? reprit Scorpius, la voix sombre et rauque. J'aurais pensé que tu la voudrais plutôt pour toi tout seul…

Le gars coincé contre le comptoir lui lança un regard bizarre et ouvrit la bouche, mais Scorpius en avait fini d'écouter les autres, voix intérieure ou pas.

-À moins que ce soit un de ces plans à trois bizarres tellement à la mode en ce moment ? C'est pour ça que vous tenez à mon entente avec vous, c'est pour ça que Rose t'a amené l'autre jour ?

Scorpius allait trop loin et quelque part tout au fond de lui il le savait, mais son esprit rationnel et pacifique était apparemment manquant à l'appel depuis que Rose s'était blottie dans les bras d'un autre gars que lui…

-Laisse tomber, grogna Scorpius. C'est vraiment pas mon genre, et j'espérais vraiment que Rose valait mieux que ça, mais apparemment elle…

-Wow, wow, mec !

Le gars leva ses deux mains comme pour demander une trêve et Scorpius se tut.

-Tu…

Il semblait totalement abasourdi.

-Tu crois que je veux coucher avec Rose ? Et avec _toi_ ?

Scorpius secoua la tête, l'esprit soudain un peu plus clair ses yeux se posèrent sur son bras qui étouffait toujours légèrement l'autre garçon, et il desserra son étreinte.

-Non… non, pas avec moi, je… je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris de dire ça.

Mais le garçon n'avait pas l'air apaisé.

-Parce qu'avec Rose, oui ? s'exclama-t-il, l'air vaguement malade. Je crois qu'il y a un malentendu.

Scorpius haussa les épaules.

-No offense, mec, dit l'autre avec une grimace, mais t'es vraiment pas mon genre… et pourtant je coucherais avec toi avant de coucher avec ma cousine !

Il réprima un frisson qui semblait sincère.

-Bon sang, mais t'as l'esprit tordu, toi.

Mais le cerveau de Scorpius s'était figé au moment où le gars avait prononcé le mot « cousine ».

-Je… je…

Il déglutit péniblement.

-Vous ne sortez pas ensemble ?

L'autre secoua la tête en signe de dénégation.

-Merlin, non. L'inceste, franchement… très peu pour moi. Et puis j'aime mieux les brunes.

Il sembla se rendre compte que la nouvelle était un choc pour Scorpius, et une fois encore il comprit plus vite qu'il n'aurait dû.

-Jamais, murmura-t-il.

Scorpius lui lança un regard implorant, mais le jeune homme continua sans hésiter.

-Tu croyais… que moi et Rose… tu as cru qu'on était _ensemble_ ?

Il se passa une main sur le visage, comme pour rassembler toutes ses pensées en un groupe assez cohérent pour parler.

_Tu crois que c'est maintenant le moment où il nous casse la gueule ?_

_Tais-toi. Au maximum, il me jette un Incarcerem et il ne revient jamais me libérer._

_Il aurait raison. Tu mérites de souffrir._

_Hey._

_Ok, ok. On mérite de souffrir._

-Bon sang, lâcha alors le gars.

Il y eut quelques secondes de silence.

-J'ai l'impression que certains détails ont été laissés dans l'ombre, sur ce coup.

_Naaaan… il est malin ce petit._

L'autre lui tendit alors une main, un sourire hésitant mais chaleureux sur les lèvres.

-Hey, fit-il tranquillement. Moi c'est Albus, Albus Potter.

Scorpius sentit ses yeux s'écarquiller.

_Potter. Oh mon dieu. Comme… oh mon dieu._

_Panique pas._

_Potter. Et je viens de dire… je viens de l'accuser de… oh mon dieu, je vais mourir._

_Hey, hey. Panique pas. Juste… prends sa main comme un grand garçon… _

_Quoi. Non. Non. Il va me tuer et personne ne retrouvera jamais mon corps._

_SERRE SA PUTAIN DE MAIN._

Scorpius serra la main d'Albus Potter d'un geste un peu gauche.

-Scorpius Malefoy, offrit-il en retour, d'un ton un peu raide.

_Voilààààà. C'était pas si difficile, pas vrai ?_

_Je te hais._

Albus (puisque c'était son nom) recula d'un pas, posa ses mains sur ses hanches, haussa un sourcil, et Scorpius ne put s'empêcher de se sentir profondément jugé.

-Euh… quoi ?

Albus leva les yeux au ciel.

-Je n'arrive pas à croire que je doive faire ça.

Il fit la moue.

-Rose ? reprit-il. Il faut que tu la récupères ?

Scorpius changea de pied d'appui, mal à l'aise.

-Je… je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit une bonne idée.

Albus ouvrit grand les mains, comme pour dire _vas-y, balance les excuses minables, je t'écoute_.

Scorpius se força à ne pas se sentir insulté.

-C'est juste que…

_Tu as cru qu'elle couchait avec son cousin et ce n'est pas exactement un bon début quand on veut demander à une fille de sortir avec elle ?_

_Un jour je te tuerai._

Scorpius déglutit.

-Je ne vois pas pourquoi elle voudrait un jour me revoir. Surtout quand tu lui auras dit… euh, ce que j'ai pensé de vous deux, conclut Scorpius, mortifié.

Albus se passa une main sur le visage, lentement, et son geste évoqua irrésistiblement une mère de famille au bord de la crise de nerfs.

-Malefoy, dit-il d'une voix excessivement calme, écoute-moi bien parce que je ne le dirai qu'une seule fois. Rose Weasley, ma cousine, a un énorme crush sur toi depuis que tu lui as adressé la parole pour la première fois et, Dieu seul sait pourquoi, elle adorerait que tu t'enlèves la merde que tu as dans les yeux pour lui proposer un rendez-vous.

Scorpius sentit son cœur battre un peu plus vite à la pensée d'avoir pu inspirer à Rose ne serait-ce qu'une fraction de ce qu'elle lui faisait ressentir, mais Albus n'avait pas terminé.

-Alors, petit Serpentard, je vais te noter son adresse sur ce bout de papier (Albus s'empara d'une serviette en papier marquée du logo de Heaven's Darling) et tu vas aller te jeter à ses pieds pour lui déclarer ton amour éternel.

Albus griffonna quelque chose sur la serviette et la lui tendit avec un regard entendu.

-Je… hésita Scorpius.

Les yeux d'Albus se plissèrent.

-Maintenant, crétin.

Scorpius n'avait jamais couru plus vite dans sa vie.

_Je l'aime bien, ce petit._

_Évidemment._

**...**

**Eh bien voilà, c'est tout pour ce troisième (et normalement avant-dernier) chapitre… **

**Je compte sur toi pour laisser une review, adorable lecteur; j'ai passé tellement de temps à douter de moi en écrivant ce chapitre, à supprimer des centaines de mots et à réécrire frénétiquement des passages entiers, que j'apprécierais vraiment si tu voulais bien me dire ce que tu en penses, si c'était acceptable en fin de compte… ou même pour me dire que tu me pardonnes d'avoir pris tant de temps pour continuer ? **

**Bref, ce serait vraiment gentil.**

**Merci d'avance, et à bientôt j'espère ! ^^**


End file.
